Hello, Mr Fox and Mr Panda
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Naruto and Gaara find out that both Sasuke and Neji were dating them as a joke. After they find out, they make a compete 360 change, from unattractive nerds to hot bad-asses, they come back four years later to pay certain people what they deserved, and not one of their victims will escape their wrath. This is YAOI. Sasunaru, Nejigaa more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The joke, and two heartbroken nerds who go slightly insane

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hey guys. I guess I'm starting a new story and I know that I should have updated the rest of my stories but this plot bunny has been bothering for many days. I hope you guys enjoy it, though it might be a bit short because it's an introduction. Btw in this AU Naruto and Garaa are brothers, but not blood related. It's weird yeah but Kankuro will be involved and will also be another one of Naruto's brother. Temari won't be in this story unless I change my mind or something. I honestly don't know how this story will turn out because I don't plan out everything and If I do I'll end up changing everything. So, enough of my blabbering and enjoy thy story.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I was currently leaning on a brick wall with Garaa next to me and both our eyes were wide.<p>

They haven't seen us. Not yet.

"Sasuke, I loooove how you're dating Naruto just for a joke, I hope you break his ugly little insignificant heart" Sakura's whiny and nasal voice said as she laughed loudly.

"Or how Neji is dating that little trash that looks like a raccoon that lives in the trash" Tenten said with a sneer and a laugh of her own.

"They look so ugly, I don't even think they could survive in the sewers" Sakura continued in her ugly sounding voice.

"Hahaha, I know right, I'd cut off my tongue if I had to kiss that" Tenten continued while fake gagging.

"I know, and their sense of fashion is so horrible I'd have to kill myself If I ever had to dress like that." She continued.

"Why don't you two shut it, you know why we called you here" Sasuke said in a husky voice.

"Get on your knees and turn around" Neji commanded.

Then we heard a squelch and two moans. We turned slightly and saw both Neji and Sasuke having sex with them.

My stomach lurched and tumbled.

I felt lightheaded and my chest thumped painfully.

I ran for the one place that made us feel better. Love Park, which was at least ten minutes away from where we were. Garaa followed me looking as sick as I felt.

We made it half the time it was supposed to take.

I was panting harshly and so was Garaa.

The images flashed in my mind again.

I threw up in the bushes, emptying out my lunch and I heard Garaa in the same predicament.

I blinked, trying, no more like willing for my tears to not fall. My hand came to my mouth to muffle my sobs as the tears finally came.

They were cold, just like how I felt at the moment.

I screamed, with all of my might.

How could I have been so _stupid; _I should've paid more attention, looked at the signs if there were any.

They were too good to be true.

We should've learned from our Aniki, Kyuubi. He warned us so many times, and we ignored him.

He told us how Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, made him feel wanted to just find out it was a joke. I brushed it off believing they were lies.

At that moment felt something shift inside me. A cold sensation spread around my body.

I felt a sick excitement, and my eyes widened.

_He_ was back.

The evil side of me was back, and he was thirsty for blood. He was angry and wanted revenge.

They would pay, and very dearly for playing with us.

I laughed, softly and then it became louder and louder until it sounded like I was a lunatic.

When I finished my smile was wide and chilling.

Oh how much pain there would be, oh how much.

* * *

><p>Garaa's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I puked until I couldn't anymore. My breath came out in harsh pants.<p>

Dammit, I should've known but I was so stupid. There were signs, but I ignored it like some fool.

How could I fail myself and Naruto?

I should've protected his innocence, to not expose him to these kinds of situations.

I heard soft laughter until it became louder and a bit crazed-sounding. My eyes widened, Naruto's evil side came back.

This wouldn't be so pretty. Even if he sugarcoated it.

But, who could blame him?

I felt anger and sadness curse through my veins.

How dare they?

How dare they step on us like we're nothing?

One thing for sure is that they wouldn't get away from what they would get.

Those poor fools, if only they knew who they were messing with. Hah, but if they did, it wouldn't be as much fun.

* * *

><p>Time Skip…A few hours later; Around 3:00 p.m. One week later Naruto's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Ino, about that makeover you were talking about, is it still open" I asked her.<p>

"Of course" she answered.

"Good, because we need to take down some bitches, while looking fabulous" I said while smiling.

"Oh? Well then relax and let me take over" she finished with a slight smirk.

Ino is an old family friend and also kind of like a fashionista.

It was exactly one week since that unpleasant scene. One week that we haven't been in school.

Well, Garaa took care of the school problem.

I looked in the mirror of the hairdresser. My overgrown hair was disgusting; my blue eyes were framed by thick and big glasses. I wore a ratty-looking vest with a shirt underneath, and with ripped jeans.

Garaa looked the same as me except he wore dark colors I wore light colors.

I took a deep breath as the scissors of the hair stylist came near my head, Garaa did the same thing. We interlocked our hands and closed our eyes.

We heard the first snips of both pairs of scissors.

We knew that there was no turning back.

It took a little over twenty minutes for us to stumble out of the hairdresser.

My head felt lighter that was for sure.

Ino grabbed our hands and dragged us to American eagle.

It was a total nightmare, we had piles of clothes thrusted on our arms by her, and how she managed to carry them was a major mystery.

When we were done we had so many bags.

I smiled, satisfied on how our transformation was going.

Now it was time to pay a little visit to our favorite cousins.

But we would have to contact them.

I got my phone out of my pocket and began to dial that familiar number.

The call connected instantly.

_"Hello?"_ a voice asked.

"Hey, it's me; do you think you can take us in for training?" I asked while giving a small chuckle.

_"Oh?"_ he asked, clearly entertained.

"Just set up the flight for us to get there" I said exasperatedly.

_"Of course, see you soon; Young Master"_ he said while chuckling.

The line went dead.

Well that's that.

"What did they say?" Gaara asked from behind me.

"They'll take care of everything.

"Good" he said smiling a little in satisfaction.

It won't be long now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the new revised chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I personally liked how this came out, and sorry for the sorry excuse the last chapter was. Until next time guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We're back Pitchez

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. It's been a few months. Summer break is coming up, so there are going to be more updates. Re-read chapter 1, because I made some major changes. Read my other author's note at the bottom. Now, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I looked out of the plane.<p>

Four years and Japan doesn't look a day old. I scrunched my eyes at the sudden glare of the sun.

"Would you stop that?" I asked irritated.

"No" Gaara simply said as he continued to play with his mirror.

He got attached to that thing after Kankuro gave it to him. He says he hates him, but I beg to differ.

"_Attention passengers, we are arriving at Sakura Uchiha airport in a few minutes"_ a female voice said from the speakers.

I sneered at the name the airport was given. We heard the news from Italy, and to say it wasn't that big would be an understatement.

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha got married at the tender age of fifteen. I don't even they made that legal. Apparently the bitch got pregnant with his child. But by the way she spread her legs, it would be a safe bet that the Uchiha was 1/100 the father.

I'm just sayin.

"Ne, Naru-chan, are we going sightseeing!" A little black-haired boy said from his seat.

"Of course, Menma" I said softly from my seat. Mario and Marcello had adopted him almost three years ago. Both Gaara and I thought they were crazy. But their love for Menma was obvious.

So in the end we were stuck with our adorable four-year old nephew. But, I wasn't complaining….much. I just hope he wasn't hurt in the process of our revenge.

The plane landed shortly, just like we were promised. It was a huge pain to get out from that place.

"WOW, it's so pink!" Menma exclaimed amazed.

"Those are cherry blossoms" Gaara said with a smile directed towards Menma.

"I love how pretty they are!" he squealed, quite adorably at that.

A car honked and rolled up to us.

The windows rolled down.

I was slightly surprised that they came. We didn't exactly inform anyone that we were coming to Japan.

"Well? Aren't any of you going to get in? We don't have all the time in the world" Temari said impatiently for the driver's side. Kankuro waved from the passenger seat.

"Ne, who are they?" Menma asked a little bit scared.

"Hooooh, so that's the little brat they decide to adopt. You know he kinda looks like you Naruto. You sure you didn't knock up anyone?" Temari asked with a wolfish grin.

I gaped at here.

She laughed.

"I was just kidding, you should've seen your face" she said trying to stifle her laugh.

"You know I'm a pure virgin" I declared.

It was so loud I got stares from other people. I blushed.

I heard laughter from inside the car. Well excuse me, not all of us are exactly willing to give up our first time so easily.

I motioned for Gaara and Menma to follow me. Menma looked a little hesitant, but got over it as soon as Gaara nudged him a little.

We settled in the cramped space of Temari's Camaro. It was a pretty burnt orange. If I had to say so myself I'd say she has great taste when it comes to colors.

"Who are they?" Menma asked a little strained. He sounded anxious.

"Ah, it's your Uncle Kankuro and Aunt Temari" I said to him.

"Oh, are they married?" Menma asked excitedly.

Gaara and I laughed.

Menma pouted. While Temari and Kankuro blanched.

"NO" they screamed together.

"They are brother and sister" I explained to Menma.

"Oh" he said a little disappointed.

Menma is a big fan of marriages. He witnessed the ceremony of Mario and Marcello and ever since then he's envisioned himself walking down the aisle.

It was cute, if I do say so myself.

Half an hour later nighttime was falling and Menma falls asleep on my lap.

"We're here" Kankuro said as he stepped out of the car.

"Ugh, why'd they make the airport so far away?" Temari complained from her side of the care.

"Because the pink trash wanted to be "classy" whatever her definition of that may be" Kankuro said as he helped us out of the car.

There was a teal colored Victorian house in front of us. It was nice. It had two floors. The driveway was huge. It was for Temari's collection of cars that she let us use, which was very surprising.

"Let's go inside" Temari motioned us to the entrance.

We entered and I looked around; impressed.

The foyer was a reasonable size. There was a staircase in the middle that led up to the second floor. It was shiny wood. The kitchen was to the left of the staircase. It looked huge. On the right size was the living room.

There was a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. How they managed that was beyond me.

"Your rooms have labels on them, so yeah go on and rest. Jetlag's a bitch" Temari said as she toed off her black vans. We followed her example.

Now that she mentioned it I felt tired.

I nodded and Gaara and I including Menma went up the stairs.

I left Menma to his room and tucked him into bed. They decorated his room just like the one back in Italy.

I smiled tiredly and went to my room. I realized I didn't have my suitcase with me.

"Hey we'll get the suitcases tomorrow, is that alright?" I asked loudly.

"We already brought them in,we'll give them to you tomorrow morning. By the way we've already enrolled you in highschool here" Kankuro informed me.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We will explain in the morning, now rest." Temari said as she shooed me off.

I got prepared for bed and snuggled into the covers. Smelling them, they smelled really good.

The last thing I saw was a young Sasuke smiling brightly at me.

I hated that thought.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE READ! Ok sorry for this short chapter, but they are usually going to be at least 1,100 words. I'll also be updating my other stories, so peel an eye for that. BTW please check me out on Wattpad. My username is; Taorisis. Please be dears and read my stories on there. You guys don't have to, but it'd be nice. Thank You. Until next time hunnies! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Daycare Love

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to update this puppy instead of the others so, my apologies. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Take in mind writing does take time. So I'm sorry for not updating a lot. I get a bad case of laziness. Well onto thy story.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Ne ne pa pa…." I heard as I tried not to wake up and smack whoever was whispering that.<p>

"Shut up" I moaned as I covered my closed eyes with my arm.

I heard muffled talking from the door.

I woke up with a start.

"HEY" I screamed in rage.

I looked up to find Temari and Menma holding buckets that used to contain ice cold water.

"Morning sunshine" Temari said with a smile.

"Go suck a triangle" I muttered.

She snorted.

"You aren't required to wear uniform so put on whatever, breakfast is ready, take a shower or something, you have thirty minutes" Temari said as she walked out of the room and beckoned Menma to follow her.

I grumbled under my breath and went to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and brushed my hair. I went back to the room to find clothes already on the bed.

I decided not to argue with Temari about the clothes, I had enough having that water dumped on me.

I dug through another bag and took out my glasses. I had not worn any contacts since I felt the need to go au natural.

But alas the burning of my eyes was too much, so glasses it was.

"Are you almost ready Narutoad!?" Temari shouted from the door.

"I'm ready" I screamed back picking up the backpack that was conveniently placed by the corner of the room.

Temari was really doting.

"Take the burnt orange challenger, and here's a piece of toast. There's a daycare at the high school, we've notified the daycare that Menma will attend. Go to the main office and you'll get your schedules and they will tell you where the daycare is. Now go" she said as she pushed Gaara, Menma, and I out the door.

The car was parked in front of us.

"Ready to go?" I asked while going to the driver's side.

"Ve~" Menma exclaimed in a happy tone.

I sighed.

Temari must've shown him Hetalia.

After we all buckled in I got out the driveway and followed the GPS that was programmed already.

Temari did really think this through.

* * *

><p>At school<p>

* * *

><p>We were in the main office. It was surprisingly empty save for the secretary.<p>

"Excuse me" I asked politely.

Gaara was next to me silent while Menma was curling one strand of hair.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We're here to get our schedules" I continued.

"Names?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku" I stated.

"Here you are" she muttered as she printed out our schedules.

She handed them to us.

"Thank you" I told her.

She nodded her head.

"Ah, where is the daycare?" I asked

"Down the hall and round the right corner then walked down the hall make a left. The doors will have Konoha Daycare on them. It shouldn't be hard to miss."She said typing away at her computer.

"Thank you" I said again as I walked outside along with Gaara and Menma.

We followed her instructions to the boot.

She was right, the doors were hard to miss considering they were pink with blue letters spelling out 'Konoha Daycare' that and a rabbit with a wand and wings with black sock-like things decorated its legs. And then a duck and a panda were also there.

I opened the doors and a girl was at the counter.

We walked up to her.

"Excuse me, we're here to drop off Menma Uzumaki" I told her.

"Ah yes, the new child, well I would like to give you a tour to get you familiarized with the place, if that's ok?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her.

We still had time to stick around.

She gestured us where the sign in sheets were and sign out. The miniature kitchen. The playroom. The outside playground and whatnot.

"This is where all the children are currently playing, many parents drop off their children early, so there's not a chance they'll be alone. Plus we have a large staff so they won't go unsupervised" She explained while ushering us in.

Kids were all over the place. It wasn't too crowded or too empty.

"Akihiko-kun" she called out.

A boy walked to us. He had short black hair, opposite of Menma's shoulder-length. He wore a black button-up shirt with dark blue shorts, and he had on slippers.

"Yes?" he asked politely with a bored tone.

"Can you tell our newest addition how to use the toys and what not?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine" he said as he turned towards us.

His eyes widened as they landed on Menma.

"You're really pretty" he said amazed.

Menma blushed.

"Thank you" he said shyly looking at the ground.

Suzuki smiled.

Menma smiled back.

Then they hold hands and walk away from us.

"Amazing, that's the first time Akihiko has ever smiled" she said awestruck.

"I'm surprised at how fast it took him to leave us" Gaara said in a slightly jealous tone.

"True" I agreed.

"Well that's that" she said as she led us to the room where the counter was.

"You can pick him up at the end of school" she said as she waved us goodbye.

"Of course" I answered.

We walked out of there and checked our schedules.

"We got the same schedule" I noted.

"Except for eight" Gaara said.

"Well that is true" I said.

I looked at my watch and found we were ten minutes late.

"How!?" I asked myself.

"Oh well" Gaara said unimpressed as he took out a map and located where the classroom was.

He read my expression.

"I asked for a map" he told me as we stopped in front of a classroom and slid the door open.

He tucked his map to the back of his pants.

"You must be the new students" A cheery man said from the board.

"Yes we are" I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Introduce yourselves" he beckoned as he sat on his rolly chair.

We stood side by side and faced the entire class.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" I said as I bowed.

"Gaara Sabaku" Gaara said while bowing.

"Excellent, Excellent" the teacher said.

"Well I'm Hatake Kakashi, just call me Kakashi-sensei" he said.

We bowed to him.

"I will assign you two tour guides with the same schedules as yours." He said as he spun a bit in his chair.

"Sasuke, Neji, you'll be touring them" he said, his visible eye upturned.

Neji raised his hand.

"Yes?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Can't someone else do it?" he asked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, is the vice-president backing down from a challenge?" Kakashi-sensei mocked.

I snorted.

Neji scowled and put his hand down, resigning to his fate.

"You two can sit behind them" he gestured us towards the two surprisingly empty seats.

I walked on one aisle while Gaara walked the other.

My eyes met with Sasuke's.

I glared at him.

He smirked.

I sat in my seat and waited for Gaara to do the same.

Except I heard a thump, and I looked to see Gaara sprawled on the floor. The class was laughing.

"Oops, sorry I didn't see you there" Neji lightly mocked.

Gaara got up slowly, and turned towards Neji.

He swung his arm and his fists met with Neji's face.

I laughed.

Blood started spilling from his nose.

"Neji go to the nurse's office. Gaara, go sit down" Kakashi said as he swiveled in his chair.

"But aren't you going to punish him?" a random girl said.

"It's his first day" Kakashi shrugged.

I smirked at Gaara.

'Nice' I mouthed.

We fist bumped.

I felt a piece of paper hit me.

I opened it.

'You won't get away with this' it said.

I balled it up and threw it at Sasuke's head.

He simply ignored it.

I sighed and smiled.

It was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you guys liked it. Don't know when the next update will be. I'm actually considering writing original stories on fiction press, but I don't know if you guys want to read on there. I'm also considering using names that you guys can suggest as main characters, but I don't know if you guys would be willing. Until next time. **


End file.
